Une soirée de meurtes
by Pounkska
Summary: SPOILER TOME 5 Harry est de retour chez les Dursleu mais un animal, non-étrangère pour Harry, vient lui rendre visite pour une très bonne raison. Un jeu se prépare pour Poudlard


Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui m'ai passé par la tête. Pour commencer je veux vous dire que c'est la suite du 5ieme tome alors : ATTENTION! SPOILER TOME 5!! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5. Puis, par la suite, je veux vous dire, petit détail, que je ne suis pas capable de faire des « o accent grave. » lol.. je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé sur mon clavier alors si quelqu'un a une petite idée, dite-moi a et je serai très heureuse!  
  
Voici une histoire avec du suspence et du romantisme ( Ça se dit ce mot là? ) Je ne dis pas les couples car je préfère que ça soit une surprise. Pas question, cette fois-ci, que ce soit un Yaoi. Tout les personnages appartiennet à J.K Rowling, la chanson habituelle.  
  
*** Chapitre 1 : Je te nomme Black.  
  
Dans un cartier ou toutes les maisons étaient pareils, se trouvait un jeune garçon de 16 ans. Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît. C'est le célèbre Harry Potter. Il était étendu dans son lit, regardant le plafond. Plusieurs questions lui trotaient dans la tête. Il venait juste de revenir de la gare King Cross. Sans un mot il avait monté dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas parler à personne et surtout pas aux Dursley. Même s'il savait maintenant pourquoi il était obligé de rester dans cette maison, que Pétunia avait été assez « gentille » pour l'acceuillir, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre émotion d'amour pour eux. Pour Harry, les Dursley étaient, et seront, toujours les gens les plus ennuyeux, grincheux, chialeurs (Harry pouvait continuer la liste pendant des heures et des heures) qu'il ai connus. Il ne désirait pas entendre toutes les moqueris de son cousin Dudley ou les grognements de son oncle Vernon. Il voulait rester seul dans sa chambre pendant tout l'été. Rester-là, noyer dans ses pensés, ne voulant rien faire d'autre. Comme cela, il ne pourrait plus s'attacher à rien. Harry venait de perdre son parrain, Sirius, et tout cela, à cause de lui. Enfin, une partie. S'il n'aurait pas tomber dans le piège de Lord Voldemort, s'il n'aurait pas été dans le département des mystères pour essayer de sauver Sirius, qui n'était même pas là, il aurait sûrement été encore vivant. Harry avait de la misère à penser. Chaque fois que le nom de Sirius se faisait entendre dans sa tête, une larme coulait. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit pour essayer de trouver une façon comfortable de dormir. Tous avaient été très épuisants et aussi, il se sentait impuissant. En ce moment, il aurait bien voulu mourir, aller rejoindre Son parrain et ses parents qui l'attendaient en haut. Tout en pensant à cette merveilleuse idée, il entendit un drole de voit venant dernière. Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant, dans son grand malheure, que s'était Vernon qui lui parlait.  
  
« Le dinner est à table. » grogna l'oncle Vernon.  
  
« Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment. » dit Harry en se retournant dans son lit pour lui faire dos.  
  
Vernon, sans dit un mot de plus, claqua la porte et déscendit en bas pour rejoindre sa famille. Harry avait mentit. Il avait très faim mais il ne désirait pas descendre en bas. Hedwig bougait bruillement dans sa cage et poussait des cris percant. Harry releva la tête pour voir ce qu'elle avait. À sa grande surprise, il vit un sombral qui se tennait devant la fenêtre et regardait à l'intérieur. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Bien sûr, le sombrail ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre de Harry car il était trop grand. Harry Lui tapota le nez et le regarda d'un aire perplexe. Il se demandait bien pourquoi un sombral est venu le voir. Ce n'est pas normale qu'un animal magique quitte la forêt interdite. Le sombral resta la, encore, en train de voler devant la fenêtre. On dirait bien qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le lieu. Harry déscida d'écrire à Hagrid, pour lui dire qu'un Sombral trainait chez lui. Il prit un parchemain et une plume. Un fois fini, il ouvrit la cage de Hedwige et lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte. Hedwige lui mordi affectueusement le bout du doit  
  
« Envoi cette lettre à Hagrid et le plus vite possible s'il vous plaîr »  
  
Hedwige sortit de la fenêtre et poussa un cri perssant en passant à côté du Sombral. Le sombral, effrayé, descida de s'en vollé un peu plus haut. Harry avait peur car n'importe qui pourrait le voir, n'importe qui qui a vu la mort. Alors, sa tante poura sûrement le voir.. Il devait le plus vite possible s'en débarassé pour ne pas que sa tante Pétunia le chicane. Harry essaya de le faire partir.  
  
« Va t'en! Tu n'a rien à faire ici! Tu dois t'en aller car des moldu pourraient te voir! Si tu ne veux pas d'ennui toi aussi tu es mieu de t'en aller! Vite! »  
  
Mais le sombral ne bougea pas. Il continua de regarder Harry. Harry entendit des bruit de pas qui venait vers sa chambre. Pour ne pas que le Sombral se fasse voir il descendit son rideau. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte. S'était justement la tante pétunia. Elle venait lui porter un plateau de manger.  
  
« Tu ferais mieu de manger » dit la tante Pétunia en lui déposant un plateau avec une sandwich et des chips sur son bureau.  
  
Le sombral descida au même moment de faire un rugissement. Il n'était pas contente que Harry ai fermé la fenêtre brusquement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit? »  
  
« Ho ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement mal à la gorge, dans ce temps-là, je fais des bruits bizarre »  
  
La tante le regarda bizarrement Harry et sortit de la chambre. Harry a vraiment échapé belle. Il réouvrit la fenêtre. Le combral était toujours devant sa fenêtre. Harry était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf à ce cheval ailé. Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le sombral essayant d'entré dans la chambre de Harry. Par magie, il réussisa d'entrer. Harry était vraiment stupéfait.  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu es ici? Tu ne dois pas l'être! »  
  
Le chevale lecha affectueusement le visage de Harry. Harry s'asseoya alors sur son lit, ne savant plus quoi faire. Il avait hâte qu'hedwige revienne. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, surtout pas dans sa chambre. Le sombral alla s'asseoir près de Harry. Quelques heures passèrent pendant qu'harry flattait le sombral et en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir si Hedwige arrivait. Harry avoua que sombral lui faisait passer les temps et, avec sa compagnie, s'était plus amusant. Le sombral aimait beaucoup m'achouiller les parchemins et surtout dormir sur le linge sal de Harry. Harry soupa, mangeant la moitié de son assiette et donnant l'autre à son nouvel ami, le sombral. Même si cela peu sembler bizarre, il avait descidé de donner un nom au sombral, qui, depuis envions 4 ans, il avait resté dans sa chambre. Il descida de l'appeller Black. Pour deux simple raison : pour le nom de famille de son parrain et aussi car il était noir! Le sombral avait très bien apprécié le nom car quand Harry lui proposa, Black alla le lecher.  
  
Il était maintenant rendu 11h. Harry avait vraiment le goût de dormir mais il voulait gueter l'arrivée d'hedwige. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige entra dans la chambre de Harry avec une lettre à sa patte. Il se dépêcha d'aller la prendre et la lit :  
  
''Cher Harry, Je vois que tu as eu le sombral. Un peu trop en avance même. mais bon. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Dumbledore ma demander de faire venir un sombral chez toi. Car, mi-été, tu pouras te rendre à l'école sur le dos du sombral. Mais pourquoi venir à l'école, me demanderas-tu. Albus a descidé d'organiser un petit jeu pendant les vacances d'été, pour ceux à qui ça leur tente. Il envoyera des lettres à chaque étudiant. Toi aussi, tu en receveras une. Je savais très bien que tu étais pour accepter de venir à l'école, tu manquerais rien au monde pour quitter cette maison. J'ai été en parler à un des sombrals et, apparament, il était très ravi de cette proposition. Le lendemain matin, quand j'ai été le voir, il était déjà partit. J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire toute suite ou que tu habitais. Je craints fortement qu'il c'est attaché à toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu l'as sûrement déjà rencontré et les sombrals s'attachent rapidement à une personnes. Je crois que tu devras le garder pour le temps de venir à l'école. On se revoit bientôt et fait très attention à toi,  
  
Hagrid. ''  
  
Harry était surpris. Il y aura un jeu à Poudlard? Bien sûr qu'il voulait y participer. Domage que Hagrid ne lui ai pas ce que c'est. D'un côté, Harry était content de garder Black avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, il avait très peur qu'il se fasse remarquer; un cheval ailé, on trouve ça très rarement dans une chambre d'un jeune garçon. Black dormait désormait. Il était étendu dans son linge sal qui avait ramené de Poudlard. Pour récompenser Hedwige d'avoir fait tout ce trajet, Harry lui donna un biscuit. Après cela, il se leva, alla fermer la fenêtre et la lumière et alla se coucher dans son lit. Le sombral lui avait fait changer les idées. Il n'avait presque plus pensé à Sirius et aussi à tous ce qui lui attend.  
  
**  
  
Voici le premier chapitre. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour me dire comment vous le trouver et si je devrais le continuer ou pas. Je ne sais pas quand les prochains chapitres arriveront car, comme plusieurs personnes, je suis dans la période d'examens. En espérant que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps!  
  
Sandra (pounkska) 


End file.
